User talk:Brandon Rhea
Administrative vaccum Hello, Brandon. I'm not sure if it makes a difference whether or not I contact you via this channel or the official wikia channel, but hopefully you will respond in either case. On this wiki, our main administrator User:Rin & Sesshomaru has been absent for a month and two days, if I counted correctly. The only other administrator we have is User:Rowan Salazar, who is one of her real-world friends who she gave sysop status to do advanced-level edits to the system (I believe). Rowan does not participate in article (expansion) edits or the community, and only makes maintenance once or twice a week, though she, too, has been absent for some time. Neither have responded to any of my messages. Therefore, I was hoping that I could be given temporary sysop status in the interim; the reason being that we have no one to block vandals, move over redirects, delete pages, and resolve community disputes. I already have rollback and chat moderator status, but I can't do the functional things like delete pages, which is sorely needed at present. As for vandals, I know that there is an anti-vandal taskforce on wikia, but there is only so much they can do. It would be better for us to have a permanent administrator presence until Rin&Sesshomaru returns. I know that formally adopting a wiki requires 60 (or is it 90?) days, but I don't want to adopt the Inuyasha Wiki, I just want the tools required to edit it properly in lieu of existing administrators. Although I did wait 30 days just to be safe. When Rin & Sesshomaru returns, if she returns, I would more than gladly revert back to my ordinary rollback status, if she so desired. If you would like me to give you a showing of community support, I can easily have some of our regular community members vouch for my responsible history as contributor on this site. Please let me know what can be done about this issue as soon as you can. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *Hi. If the community would like to vote on adding a new admin, I can give you the admin rights. I'll just need to see the community consensus. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) **Hello, again. I just wanted to tell you that I started a vote and got some support, but then our admins came back unexpectedly and gave me administrator status. So the problem has been solved! Thanks for your time.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ***Great to hear it. Good luck with the admin rights! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ****Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Absent bureaucrats Hello, again. Our current bureaucrats, Rin & Sesshomaru and Rowan Salazar have been out of contact for 1 year 17 days and 4 months 8 days respectively. As the only remaining administrator, I would like to request bureaucrat rights, in light of my inability to re-establish contact with either of them to obtain the rights from them. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Brandon. I was actually thinking of creating a blog to bring attention to this matter a few days ago. Suzaku is an experienced editor and a wonderful administrator and I'm sure he'll do a great job as a bureaucrat. Ryoga (talk) 03:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi there! Sorry for the delay. I was in Washington DC for the last few days. A blog is a good next step. I'd post that so you can get feedback about the idea from the rest of the community. If the decision is that you should be bureaucrat, we can give you the rights. Let me know how it turns out, thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 05:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'd just like to follow up on our last conversation. We didn't get to it immediately, but Ryoga set up the blog a few days ago and we've got a good consensus. It may not look like much, but we essentially heard from all of our current contributors. They all seem to agree that an active bureaucrat is something that the site needs, especially since we only have one administrator (and that's me). The only real benefit of bureaucratship, after all, is the ability to create more admins, and I can't really be around all the time to catch vandals and perform maintenence tasks, so me being able to promote users and add more admins to our roster is in the best interest of the community, as our dialogue on the blog reflects.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC)